Le démon
by Kimisukiro
Summary: Bob, le clodo, le raté, le démon (THELTAZARD !)


**Salut, voila un nouvel OS Théltazard ….**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

 **Avant cet OS je voudrai dire merci a tout le monde, a Mahyar de suivre nos délires, a Fred, Seb, Bob et Krayn pour les fous rires qu'ils nous apportent. Merci a Kosheï , Myfanwi, Maddey pour leurs soutien et leurs aide.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Quand il fut banni de son académie de Pyromage, Bob fût détruit, tout ça à cause de ce qu'il le rongeait, cette chose qui lui pourrissait la vie. Cette partie de lui meurtrière, cette âme impitoyable, ce comportement barbare. Depuis il fût évincé de sa famille, il trainait sous les ponts, mendiait, il était devenu un rat, un moins que rien, se laissant mourir. Il ne se défendait même plus. Mais un jour il vit un groupe de trois aventuriers, ils marchaient dans la rue en parlant et en rigolant, soudain un attroupement les suivaient, des gens s'inclinaient devant un grand homme en armure, il était brun et avait des yeux verts. Bob les suivaient de loin, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là, il les vis se diriger vers la forêt d'Emeraude. Il continua de les suivre discrètement, ils étaient trois : En tête il y avait cet homme en armure, il avait une épée et un bouclier qui montrait qu'il était un Inquisiteur. Derrière lui se trouvait un nain, il avait un bras mécanique, il portait une tenue verte et était souriant. Celui qui fermait la marche était un archer en tunique bleue. Il vit les trois amis s'installaient dans une petite plaine. Chacun avait sa petite occupation, le nain s'occupait du feu et de la nourriture, l'archer de l'organisation du camp et le Paladin de surveiller les environs. Bob recula, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer en piteux état devant ces gens. Il continua à suivre l'Inquisiteur qui se baladait aux environs du camp. Bob vit le Paladin cueillir quelques fruits en sifflotant, soudain le Mage entendit un bruit. Une araignée s'approchait du Paladin, Bob cria :

-Attention ! Il fit jaillir une flamme d'un bâton qu'il avait ramassé pour marcher suite à une blessure. Le paladin se retournât et assenât un coup d'épée sur l'araignée en flammes. Elle se replia sur elle-même et poussa un cri déchirant avant de s'éteindre. Grunlek et Shin arrivèrent l'air paniqués, Shin avait mit une flèche en joute.

-C'est quoi ce bordel !?

Théo avait l'air confus, un inconnu l'avait sauvé d'une araignée qui avait failli le mordre. Il détailla du regard son sauveur. C'était un homme en mauvais état, il était en haillon et avait des blessures sur tout le corps et une énorme plaie à la jambe. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns. Il paraissait renfermé, perdu, rongé par une douleur invisible. Théo le regardait en silence, sans savoir quoi dire ni que faire. Bob était devant lui, il lui lança un regard plein de tristesse , se retourna et partit.

Les trois amis restaient figés, cette personne inconnue les avait sauvés. Ils devaient le remercier. Théo fût le premier a retrouvé ses esprits. Cet homme lui av ait sauvé la vie ! Et puis il était impressionné par l'immensité de son pouvoir. Il se mit à courir vers le village, il avait compris, cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette rage. Il entra dans le village sans savoir où aller, il ne connaissait pas du tout la région et ne savait pas où trouver son sauveur.

Bob pleurait, il se trouvait sous un pont. Voilà ce qu'il redoutait, l'ignorance, l'abandon, la solitude. Il s'était imaginé d'avoir été reconnu par quelqu'un. Ne plus juste être un clodo, être Bob : le Pyromage. Que des personnes se souviennent de son nom. Être accepté dans la société, juste avoir des amis. Soudain il en eût assez, assez de devoir se contrôler, assez de devoir faire attention, assez de devoir supporter ce poids qui le déchire. Il se laissât sombrer dans le néant, un vide se créa dans sa tête, soudain il sentit une énorme brulure sur son corps. Un poids, une chose horrible puis des éclats de voix. Il n'en pouvait plus, adieu l'Aventure. Il laissa sa tête tombée et se laissât emporter par le mal, sa partie sombre, qui le rongea jusqu'à la mort et l'anéantissement de son âme.

Théo pleurait, devant lui le corps sans vie d'un inconnu, cet homme habillé en haillons rouges. Il avait des veinules noires sur tout le corps, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, son démon était sorti. Théo se sentait responsable de sa mort, il ne le connaissait pas mais lui devait tout. Il prit le corps de Bob dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au camp ou il lui fit une tombe, avec juste ces quelques mots :

 _Je ne t'oublierais jamais qui que tu sois._

 _ **Voila, j'espère que cela vous aura plus, j'adore tuer Bob (bizous)**_

 _ **Les fautes d'orthographe sont le pur fruit de votre imagination.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une Reviews.**_

 _ **Bizous mes petits lapins.**_


End file.
